Heaven is a place on earth with you
by TwilightTransformers
Summary: Bella is pregnant and alone. She moves to Forks where she meets human child Destiny Cullen and Vampire daddy Edward Cullen. After the baby is born,Bella is changed into a vampire because she was raped by a vampire..she has amazing control so she can be around Destiny and Renesmee, B/E A/J R/EM ES/C RE/OC D/S -cover photo of Bella and Renesmee.
1. Chapter 1

**Whole story in Bella's Point of view.**

**Bella. - Prologue Pregnant and alone.**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Car horns sounded around me. I was currently on the high way,driving from Phoenix to Forks. My father - Charlie Swan- had lived there. Renee my mom,kicked me out. I was a 20 year old,pregnant girl. I was moving into Charlie's old home. Charlie,he died when I was 12. He was involved in a hit and run accident. I was living with him then,my mom is not stable.

I was raped 13 weeks ago,Renee had no idea,until she went through my bathroom,found my ultrasound picture and pregnancy test. I had no chance of explaining, that I was in fact,raped. She never listens and is always drunk on high. She kicked me out straight away. I suppose I am happy about that,as I do not want my baby,growing up around alcohol,and drugs.

I packed my bags,called a company to grab my grand piano and singing and guitar equipment. I left when Renee was out with her jackass husband Phil. He had his friend rape me. So I hated him. Phil has always hated me,always wanted to get rid of me.

I owned my own car business,I had a lot of money,so I bought myself a car. My favorite car,a black Volvo XC60. The car now reached 300mph speed,I tinkered with the car,I had good reflexes so I had no worry of crashing. The tires where so smooth,it was not like other cars. My car was smooth,even on the rough bits of the road, I loved it. I was looking into getting a new car to play with before my pregnancy becomes to much.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The cars where beeping at each other,impatiently. We were stuck in traffic,well one side was,I was on the side that did not have any traffic,so I was cruising the road to my new house.

About 3 hours later,I passed a Forks supermarket. I needed some food,not just for me but my baby too. I cut the engine when I reached the car park,it was about 3 in the afternoon now,I was not even tired. I grabbed a basket,making my way inside the shop,I rounded the corner,looking for my first craving. Watermelon and peanut butter. I know weird.

I was crashed into by a tiny little girl,we fell to the floor bringing apples down around us. The little girl was beautiful. She had long bronze waves,which reached to her tiny waist,she had a beautiful structured face,nothing to big,or too small. Her eyes,her eyes where beautiful. They where electric green. A sweet color.

I looked this little girl in the eyes,and we both started laughing. she was sitting on my thighs,which was good,considering my tiny,barley notable baby bump. We had peals of laughter,escaping our mouths,as we looked each other in the eye. Not once did we break contact. After we managed to calm ourselves down,I grinned at her,she giggled softly smiling at me.

"You alright little thing?"I questioned to make sure she didn't hurt herself when she crashed into me. She nodded,smiling hugely.

"Help me pick these apples up,yeah little thing?"I didn't know her name,so I called her little thing.

"Okay."A sweet bell like voice came from this tiny child. I grinned,before we both got to work on picking the apples up.

"My name is Destiny miss."She said,when I asked her what she was called.

"Well little miss Destiny,wheres your momma? Or you're daddy?"

"I don't have a mommy,and I lost my daddy."She whispered softly,tears filling her eyes,I have no idea why but it hurt to see her like that.

I pulled her into my arms,I was currently kneeling,so I was the same hight as her.

"Did you lose your daddy in the store?"I asked almost silently in her ear.

"yeah."She replied,crying a little. I was rubbing her back softly,cooing in her ears.

"Hey,stop those tears,lets go find daddy yeah?"I crooned in her ear,she nodded eagerly,wiping her eyes. I smiled at her.

"What does he look like sweetheart?" I questioned.

"He has the same color hair as me,and golden eyes,and he is pale white,and ice cold."She mumbled softly, I chuckled nervously,he sounded almost as beautiful as his daughter.

"Okay honey,don't worry,we will find your daddy,whats his name?"

"Edward Cullen. And my full name is Destiny Marie Cullen."She babbled. "I'm 6 years old."

"Wow,you're a big girl ain't you?"I told her wistfully,she took my hand as I stood up,completely disregarding my basket,I grabbed her hand firmly in mine,getting ready to trek the store for her father. He must be worried sick about her.

"Destiny!"A velvety musical voice shouted,from across the aisle.

"Daddy!"Destiny yelped. She tried to take of running but I stopped her for a second.

"Sweetheart,be careful please! I don't want you too fall over okay?"I softly told her,as Edward Cullen made his way towards us.

"Go on then Des,go get daddy."I told her excitedly, she yelped excited,before zooming;carefully like I told her too- toward her father. He was a beautiful man.

Beautiful golden eyes,which held a depth,I didn't know existed,he had inhuman beauty and gracefulness. He had a voice of velvet,which held relief at the moment.

I was crashed into again,by the little thing. I chuckled as she gripped my waist in her tiny hands,I knelt on the floor in front of her again,taking her face in my hands gently,in my peripheral vision,I could see Edward making his way towards us.

"I can't pick you up Des."I told her softly. She cocked her head sideways a little bit.

"Why?"she asked,confused.

"I have a baby,a tiny little baby growing in my belly."I told her,placing her small hand on my stomach.

"A baby?"She asked in awe. I nodded.

"I didn't hurt it when I bumped into you and knocked us over earlier did it?"She demanded in panic.

"No,sweet little thing."I cooed.

"I'm sorry miss,I hope she hasn't been a bother?"Edwards musical voice questioned as he came to stand next to where I knelt on the floor.

"No,not at all. Its been nice meeting little Destiny Marie over here." I told him smiling,he grinned crookedly,and I shook my head dazed. "You know Des,we have the same middle name. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan,but people call me Bella because its easier."

"Thats a pretty name."Edward and Destiny said in perfect sync.

"Wow,that was a little weird"I giggled,Destiny joined in.

"Yup,"Edwards voice said.

"I have to get some shopping done now sweetheart,I have to go okay?"I said softly,her eyes widened and she grabbed my jacket tightly,tears leaking from her eyes.

"NO,don't go Bella. I like you."She murmured. I sighed, placed the pads of my thumbs on her cheeks,caressing them,wiping her tears away.

"Hey,if its alright with daddy,you can come spend some time with me,at my new house. I just moved here,and I will be all alone. So it will be nice to have my little thing spending some time with me." I grinned as she giggled and nodded. "If thats okay with you Mr Edward?"I looked at Edward who had unshed tears in his eyes,he smiled sadly at me,before grinning crookedly and nodding.

My heart missed a beat as I looked into his eyes,I felt a connection between us,as soon as his eyes caught mine,and because he was standing close enough to touch,I could feel electricity,humming between us.

"Okay,you hear that Little thing? Daddy said you can come round and see me,come whenever you want okay? I will tell daddy where I live,and you can come visit me.. I really have too go now though Destiny,I will see you soon though sweetheart."I cooed as I gently pried her fingers from my jacket. I picked her up quickly,passing her straight to Edward.

"Nice to officially meet you Mr Cullen."I said grinning. I took his hand gently in mine,staring down at them. He did the same. I felt a spark,a jolt. Electricity even,flowing between us,an instant connection. I don't think I'm the only one who felt it. I slowly pulled my hand away after 2 minutes. I gave him my address.

"Is in two days time okay with brining her round?"He asked politely.

"Yeah,thats perfect."I smiled. "Bye Edward. Bye sweet little thing."

"Bye Bella."They had spoken in sync again. I smiled shaking my head.

I eventually got the rest of my shopping done. I emptied it all out,into the boot of my Volvo. I tiredly got into the car,noticing the time as now; 4:26pm. I was tired now,good ting my house was not far.

I got home 20 minutes later,and spent 10 minutes after that putting my shopping away. I had my dinner cooked by 6pm,after dinner,I got ready for bed,looking in the mirror,I looked at my bump,gently placing a hand on it I spoke softly.

"Hello. I don't regret you. I regret how you was made,and who made you,but I don't regret you,my sweet little child. Sleeping time for mommy and baby now sweetie."I mumbled softly as I crawled into bed.

I snuggled down into my comforter.

I may be pregnant,and I may be alone..but today,I met the most beautiful man ever. I met my first little friend,my little thing. I met somebody who I had a connection with.

Maybe fate played its part in all this.

I'm pregnant and alone,but I might not be for long.

**twilight-twilight-twilight00 story,I will put new chapter up later on today; Bella's clothes...**

fanfiction_bella/set?id=87691714

**when Bella meets Destiny&Edward.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is now officially my story.**

**I don't own the plot or twilight,I just borrowed the Cullen's,Renee and Charlie,The wolf pack and I have some of my own characters I suppose. P.S My Bella has green eyes,like Kristen Stewart. And she is not clumsy,she is actually anomalously graceful. **

I groaned. Waking up to a rare spout of sunlight in Forks was kind of annoying. I always hated the sun. I kicked off the covers,realizing irritatedly I had to continue unpacking the little things I had here,and get ready for the things coming later on this afternoon.

Mumbling incoherently,I picked up my clothes and bag of toiletries phone and phone case, ready for the shower.

The hot water was waking me up,caressing my body in ways that really should be illegal. I got to thinking about tomorrow,which strangely I was excited about. i never have been that maternal,but thats all coming out now,in my own child and Destiny;I never truly believed in love at first sight,I thought it was kinda cliché,but nobody said it had to be a romantic love at first sight. Because,I sure as hell was in love with little Destiny Cullen.

Edward Cullen was not human. I could see that,he reminded me of my rapist. He was very inhuman,he told me he was not a human and that everything I read or watched about his kind was over-dramatic and stupid.

Edward had beautiful golden eyes,my rapist had red eyes,the kind that when they looked into your eyes made your skin crawl in an unpleasant way. Edward had inhuman grace,a smoothness to his voice which no human could have,but I wasn't afraid. He had a daughter for gods sake,if he was going to hurt me,he would have already hurt his daughter.

I jumped out of the shower when the water turned cold,finishing off my thought about Edward.

_It does not matter. I think he is perfectly safe,he won't hurt me. _

And it didn't matter.

I pulled my blue fluffy towel tighter around my body,feeling an emotion I never felt before grip at my very being tightly,leaving me breathless. I stored it away for future study,realizing I would have to study Edward too. Not Destiny though,she was definitely human.

I towel dried my hair before blow drying the rest,just in case. I put on my blue lacy panties and bra set,looking in the mirror.

My baby was definitely inhuman too. This would be no normal pregnancy and I would need to stay away from as much humans as I could. I placed a hand on my bump studying it,moving my body side to side. It was bigger then yesterday,my little one was growing quickly. I sighed sadly at the thought that my baby might resent me for making them different. I hoped not.

I put on my long sleeved Kylie Stripe Tee,showing of my small bump proudly. House of Holland Striped Denim Jeans fitting my legs perfectly,a good match with the top too. I pulled on simple black socks,and Dorothy Perkins Chocolate brown block heel boots over them. My jacket was the last to put on,a black Women's Jofama Marie Leather Biker Jacket. My iPhone 5 was on the side,and so was my new phone case,so I slipped it on too - Miss Selfridge Embellished Bow Iphone4 Case,a nice white color like my iPhone.- Hey,I liked it.

Looking in the mirror,I realized I had a natural glow surrounding my body,a pregnancy glow. Pregnancy suited me well I suppose,made me look healthy. I brushed through my brown locks,which were unnaturally long,reaching down to my hips,although I really didn't have the heart to cut it. My bright happy green eyes started at me through the mirror,my eyes where like Destiny's,just lighter.

I admonished myself always thinking of the two beautiful Cullen's whom seemed to plague my every thought. I pulled my iPhone 5 out of my pocket,checking how I was with the time.

10:23am. Doing pretty well.

_Get you're ass in gear swan._

_Shut up you retard._

_Wow. You do realize you just called yourself a retard,right?_

_Uhm.._

_Shut up._

I laughed lightly at myself as I left the bathroom,I really needed my head checked out. Chuckling to myself I grabbed the keys from my bedside table,I half ran down the stairs gracefully and outside,leaving the door open obviously. I clicked the button to unlock my Black Volvo XC60,I walked to the boot and back off the car.

Three boxes filled with my music,and some with tableware,so I bought them in. I set the boxes in the kitchen,only to run outside when I heard a scream.

Destiny Cullen was running towards the house from the woods,with a gigantic wolf running after her,she was crying and the abnormally large dog was looking half crazed.

I realized with abhorrence,this dog was a shape-shifter. I gasped loudly,forgetting I was pregnant,I took of running toward the dog and Destiny,she griped my waist,but I quickly pushed her behind me. The dog walked up to us,and I don't know what possessed me to do what,but when he lunged,I grabbed him by the neck,growling menacingly,I chucked him towards the forest.

"Leave her alone. You are not welcome here dog."I growled at the reservation mutt,making him cower in fear,I smiled smugly. He ran away,looking behind his shoulder in fear. I calmed down from..whatever the heck that was,turning to Destiny.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"I murmured as I leaned down to her size,she was crying and shaking,and I was shaking too.

"Bella? What was that?"Her voice broke as she convulsed with her sobs. I sighed as I pulled her into my arms.

"Maybe I'll tell you when your older. How bout that sweet one?"I whispered to her when I took her hand and pulled her into my house,I did close the car door,locking it too before I went in,but little Destiny wouldn't let me go.

"Tiny,where's Daddy?"I wondered as I gave her a glass of milk. I had changed from my clothes into different ones because mine were all muddy and smelt like wet dog. I was now wearing,a white Sundry Button Up Shirt,nice Frame Denim Red Le Color mid-rise skinny jeans and GUESS Fiefel Chain-Detail Sandals. I had on a black Mila Leather Jacket.

"Tiny?"She asked bemusedly. "Daddy is at home,our house is surrounded by tree's,and uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper started play fighting in the backyard and I found a butterfly,and I chased him. The big doggy started chasing after me,he changed from a man into a doggy,Bella. Said I knew the Cullen's too much. I was unsafe."She told me brokenly,clearly afraid so I sat down next to her,pulling her into my lap,stroking her hair.

"_Is _my house and family unsafe Bella?"She asked curiously,but still afraid. I gasped inaudibly.

"No! No sweetheart,your home is as safe as it can be. Nobody has ever hurt you,intentionally have they?"She shook her head. "Than no,baby. Your home is completely safe,which I need to take you back too."I giggled when she sniffled then snorted un lady like.

"Do you remember the way home Tiny?"I asked her.

"Tiny?"She questioned

"Yeah,the last four words of Destiny,so do you remember?"I asked her puzzled.

"Auntie Alice would have put lights around the trees so you can see."She spoke. Thats weird,its almost like..almost like she can see the future. "She can see the future."What!

"Really?"I gasped unafraid.

"Yes Bella. But you must not tell anyone. I told you because I know I can trust you."I giggled softly as she buried her head into the crook of my neck,fisting he hands around my shirt,which caught my sides. And of course,I had to be ticklish.

"Don't worry Tiny,I won't tell a soul. Lets get you home,I'm sure your daddy gave your Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper a good stern talking to for letting his little princess get lost."I chuckled.

"Yeah. He always does when they annoy him."I giggled.

"Poor daddy."We said in unison. I looked her in the eyes,and laughed loudly in mirth with her. I hauled her up by the hands,as she still gripped on of them. I had a car seat in the kitchen from when I was a 5 year old,she was only six so it would work. I placed it in the back,gently rubbing my stomach as I didn't want the baby to become unsettled.

"Lets go then tiny."I watched her get into the car seat realizing something. I get this soon,I get to watch my own child do this. I get all of this. I loved the fact that I would be a mother. Maybe I was not as happy about it at the beginning,actually I was very hesitant. But now,I was excited for a child of my own to call me Mommy.

I checked her seatbelt,making sure she was strapped in correctly,before hopping in the drivers seat I started the car,going slow. Until Destiny spoke up.

"Daddy goes fast,so If you want to go faster you can."Her beautiful voice chimed out. I pushed the Volvo up to 70mph. Thats as fast as I would go with a child in the car.

I was driving for about ten minutes,when I came across some lights. Like Destiny said. So maybe Alice really can see the future,thats cool. I stopped in front of a massive white mansion,I didn't know if we were in the right place so I turned to Destiny,who was asleep in the backseat. I undid my seatbelt,getting out of the car I walked to her side,and opened her car door.

"Sweetie wake up now."I crooned in her ear. She giggled quietly rubbing her eyes and yawning. I heard the door open and someone run out.

"Daddy!"Destiny squeaked,jumping out the car and running to him. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"Don't ever do that to me again sweetheart."He murmured in her ear. He was like 5 feet away from me,and I could hear him. Thats not natural. I could feel a pain in my head and forearm. I looked down,and sure enough the mutt scratched me.

"Hey,um Edward? Do you have any cloth or something. The god darn wolf scratched me."I whispered,instinctively knowing he would hear me.

"Sure..everyone is out,apart from my father and he is a doctor."He murmured. "Thank you Bella."He whispered.

"No problem."I answered almost inaudibly.

"BELLA!"Somebody screamed as the crashed into my back. I knew that voice,it was my old pixie inhuman friend from Phoenix,she never did tell me what she was,just that she was not human,could not age and was married to Jasper. How had I not caught that?

"Alice."I squealed as I turned around and hugged her. "Missed you."I whispered into her shoulder.

"Belly."Emmett called. I remember him,I met everyone in this family apart from Edward.

"Emmy."I giggled as he picked me up in a gentle hug,seeing my belly.

"Bella,"Rosalie mumbled,her eyes trained on my stomach. I sighed reaching for her hand. I pulled it onto my stomach,the baby kicked. I gasped shocked. I was 13 fucking weeks pregnant. This should not be happening unless the baby is very inhuman.

"Wow. How far along are you?"She whispered.

"13 weeks."I whimpered afraid for my baby. She gasped shocked.

"The baby just kicked Bella.."

"I was raped 13 weeks ago Rosie,and he was not human. He had red eyes,and he was so strong,I mean.. I still have bruises."I whispered fearfully.

"Half human half vampire."Jasper spoke up. I gasped both in shock and in fear. A vampire raped me. I ran into Jasper's arms crying slightly.

"How comes you never told me you were vampires?"I asked when I calmed down from my crying fit.

"They couldn't Bella."Destiny whispered. I nodded to them. Jasper pulled away,but grazed my arm as he did,making me hiss in pain.

"Stupid fucking dogs."I growled.

"Dogs?"Everyone gasped at me.

"Uhuh. I was being chased by a man who turned into a wolf,and he chased me to Bella's and she pushed me proactivly behind her,and growled at the thingy when he attacked,she also chucked him into the forest,like you guys could."She whispered proudly. Everyone gaped openly at me.

"Hey,don't stare at me,if you two imbeciles didn't let her get away in the first place nothing like this would have happened."I told Jasper and Emmett sternly.

"I-we didn't mean too Bella."They whispered ashamedly as everyone stared at me in shock.

"I know,you have not even apologized. I don't care if its silly,you will both get on your knees and beg for Destiny's forgiveness. Do I make myself clear boys?"I sternly said as I rubbed soothing patterns on my stomach.

"Yes Bella."They mumbled and did as I asked. Everyone stared at me in shock as the stood up kissing my cheek walking inside.

"Oh well."I giggled shrugging my shoulders.

"Would you like to come in Bella?"Edward's musical voice said. I nodded as my breath caught. He grinned crookedly,motioning with his hand for me to go forward. I heard somebody in the kitchen.

"Esme!"I sang exuberantly,I heard the movement stop.

"Bella?"Sweet Bella."She laughed proudly once she saw my stomach. She hugged me tightly,kissing me cheeks.

"I missed you momma."I told her tears falling down my face.

"I missed you too."I kissed her cheek heading towards Edward,who had now put Destiny down,I need Carlisle to cheek my arm out.

"Carlisle? Arm?"I questioned quizzically. He nodded taking my hand gently,but before we could move,we looked down at our hands in shock.

And electric jolt shot through my body from our hands,and electricity was currently humming between us making me want to touch him,I wanted to touch him,needed to touch him. I bit my lip to keep from groaning in wanton. He knew what was happening too,as he looked shocked but then happy. He lead me upstairs to Carlisle,when I realized something.

I remember Alice telling me everything she could about her,including the mating,and how it worked. It felt exactly like what just happened between me and Edward,only ours seemed more intense,especially with the need to touch him.

"Does that mean I'm your mate now?"I asked. "I already know about it you know."Edward just inhaled sharply,looking at me with wanton eyes,he growled lowly.

"Am I your mate? Are you mine?"I questioned again. He opened his mouth to reply.

**Done Chapter 2..I don't like it,but I will fix later on. **

**Outfits-**

**number one-** bella_fanfiction/set?id=88088317

**number two-** bella_fanfiction/set?id=88087105


End file.
